Concern
by December 25th
Summary: Who would've thought that Murasakibara Atsushi had such a side to him?


"Where are you, Murasakibara Atsushi?" A female with dark gray hair tied into a bun and a pair of dark gray eyes, asked as she held a white smartphone to her ear. It was difficult to discern her expression since it was dark, but based on her tone, one could tell that she was pissed

" _...Mei-chin...I won't be there anytime soon. Go home first_ ," said Murasakibara, on the other end of the call.

The female's nose wrinkled as she took a glance at her white watch under the dim light from a streetlight

"Did something happen?" she asked

" _Mei-chi- Hello? Meiko, you should come._ "

"Tatsu? What happened to my husband?" Meiko asked once again, recognizing that the new voice belonged to Himuro Tatsuya.

" _You'll know once you come. Hurry before it's too late_!" Himuro said and the call ended.

"Meiko placed the white smartphone back into her white and golden purse before hopping into a blue lamborghini. She sped off while going over all the possible scenarios that might have happened to her husband.

"Did Atsu make the head chef angry again? Did he sleep while on the job? Don't tell me he got caught eating the pastries he made! Oh my, I really hope nothing super bad happened!" Meiko worriedly said to herself as she followed the familiar road to her husband's workplace, which was exactly where one of Japan's most high class hotel was and the hotel that her family established.

"She stopped in front of the entrance and a valet came up to her expensive car. Grabbing her purse and car key again, she got out of the car and threw the key at the valet.

"Hoshikuro-sama, where would you like your car to be parked?" The valet asked politely while bowing.

"I'm not staying for the night so just park it somewhere on the first floor," Meiko quickly said and left the valet to ponder on what to do.

"She rushed into the glamorous building while nodding halfheartedly toward the staff that bowed toward her wherever she went. She quickly found her way to the hotel's dining hall or restaurant. Meiko scanned the situation inside the restaurant and realized that the place was eerily quiet. Every customer was utterly quiet and they all seemed to look toward one direction. The female's eyes followed what they were looking at and realized that they were staring at the kitchen. Inside of the kitchen, as seen from one of the windows of the ktichen, stood two extremely tall men and a shorter woman with a few black clothed bodyguards. Her eyes lingered on one of the tall men that had purple hair tied back and wore a chef's uniform. That man was her husband, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Meiko vaguely understood the situation but knew that it was serious enough that every single person in the restaurant was staring at the scene. Recomposing herself, the Hoshikuro walked to the scene of commotion. A bodyguard standing outside noticed her and prepared to stop her from walking anymore.

"As Meiko was an unnaturally tall female standing at the height of six feet and four inches, so she was not intimated by the bodyguard that was six feet and one inch tall. In fact, the bodyguard looked somewhat tense from seeing her looking down at him.

"Meiko internally rolled her eyes and reached into her purse to take out a card.

"My business card shows that I am the Chairman of this hotel. Am I allowed to go in?" Meiko asked as she resisted the temptation to shove the card into the bodyguard's face.

"The bodyguard bowed slightly and stepped to the side. Meiko didn't spare the bodyguard another glance and opened a door into the kitchen.

"Everyone inside the kitchen looked at Meiko.

"Did you pummel my bodyguard to the ground or did he willingly allowed you to come in? I am completely sure that I ordered him to keep people from coming in," the woman began.

Meiko briefly assessed the appearance of the other female in the kitchen. The lady was extremely short (in Meiko's eyes) but she possessed an incredibly voluptuous body that probably would have made Aomine Daiki drool. Her curve-hugging, red cocktail dress accentuated her natural beauty and even exuded sexiness.

' _How the heck did Atsu get involved with a woman like her_?' Meiko thought as she suddenly felt a bit self-conscious about her own body.

"The kitchen is an area where only the staff may enter. I am the CEO of this hotel. Is it not reasonable for me to be able to enter here? You, on the other hand, Asukara-san..." she trailed off, signaling for her to explain herself.

"The woman laughed heartily as she dismissed her bodyguards to go outside.

"My apologies, Hoshikuro-san. I didn't recognize you due to the fact that you rarely appear in media. My husband and I will personally send you and Akashi-san a gift."

' _Translation: I'm only scared of you because Akashi Seijuurou claimed for you to be his sister. You are nothing if not for the Akashi family._ ' Meiko thought as she listened to her 'apology'.

"There is no need," said Meiko as her eyes shifted to the males.

"Himuro looked as passive as ever, but there was a hint of worry in his single eye. Murasakibara looked straight at her, as if pleading for her to leave.

"Meiko ignored Murasakibara and replanted her gaze on Azukara.

"Did something happen that you even had bodyguards here?" asked Meiko.

"Well, I was asking Himuro-san a favor but then Murasakibara-san came out of nowhere and dumped cake on me. I asked him to apologize but this young lad refused to do so. Thus, it came to such situation," explained the woman. Whilst doing so, her eyes shifted to Himuro and Murasakibara for a moment. For some reason, Meiko felt disgusted at the way she looked at the two men that were clearly younger than her.

"Meiko internally sighed and looked at Murasakibara. As of currently, she was one of the people that understood the tall giant the most. She knew that he wouldn't get into trouble unless it concerned Himuro, his family, the other GoM members, or...her. However, Himuro was a cunning man himself so he usually solved his own problems. When did Himuro ever need Murasakibara to assist him? Meiko smelled something fishy.

"Murasakibara still looked at her with a pleading gaze and she could tell that he was unusually tense.

"Murasakibara, tell me why did you dump cake on her?" Meiko asked softly.

"I didn't...it was her who stepped on my foot with her heels and when I was about to set down the cake, I was so surprised so I dropped the cake..." Murasakibara lazily said.

"Meiko blinked at the answer and then turned to Himuro, who sent her gaze that said, "I did not see it but you know Atsushi. There is no way he can just randomly drop a plate. His hands aren't big for nothing."

"You know, Mursakibara-san. I can just let this go if you apologize," said Azukara.

' _Aish. So annoying. I just wanted to go home and rest after a long day of work. Why did such a powerful wife of a powerful man have to come into my life like this_?!' Meiko thought angrily.

"Meiko walked over to Azukara, who looked a whole shorter than earlier, even with heels on. Meiko bowed in respect and said, "I sincerely apologize for the actions of my worker. If you ask for payment, the hotel will be responsible for it."

Silence visited the kitchen as Meiko waited to be allowed to straighten her back; this position was unfitting and uncomfortable for such a tall person like her.

"Well, may I request for my payment here?" Azukara finally shamelessly accepted.

Meiko returned to her original position where she was looking down at the seductress.

"What is it that you request for, Azukara-san?"

"Fire Murasakibara."

"..."

Meiko's mouth widened slightly but quickly recomposed herself. The gray-haired woman turned around and walked toward the taller purplehead.

Murasakibara still looked lazy but his amethyst eyes told a different story. His eyes showed hurt and sadness just like he as if he was rejected of a piece of cake.

Meiko showed him a sad smile and said, "From today and onwards, you do not have to come to work anymore. Go home."

Meiko shot a look at Himuro, who smiled slightly and dragged Murasakibara out.

"I have done as you requested, Azukara-san. I shall take my leave," said Meiko as she walked out of the kitchen. She blocked out everything else that Azukara might've said next and rushed to her car.

She drove off, away from the hotel and to the home that she shared with Murasakibara.

"When she got home, Murasakibara was already sitting in the livingroom, on the couch and eating his snacks while watching a cooking show.

Meiko's heart dropped as Murasakibara did not even welcome her home. She took off her sandals and dropped her things on the kitchen counter that was near the hallway.

She quickly washed her hands and walked to where Murasakibara was sitting. She squated down and placed a hand on his knee. Murasakibara lazily blinked but still did not react to her actions.

"Atsu, are you still mad at me?" Meiko asked softly.

He didn't answer.

"I...didn't mean to fire you. But her request was really simple and besides, I can always find you another job at another hotel. Additionally, my siblings will be willing to take you to work in their restaurants if you want to. So, please don't be angry at me anymore? I know it is not right to fire you when it is very possible that you are speaking of the truth."

A scoop of chocolate chip cheesecake that was about to enter his mouth, stopped its motions and settled on the plate. The former basketball player placed the plate on the coffee table and he turned off the T.V.

Meiko looked at her husband oddly and suddenly, she felt herself getting scooped up by her husband. His large hands steadied her on himself as he wordlessly carried her into their bedroom.

"W-What are you doing, Atsu!?" Meiko exclaimed, embarrassed even though it's just her and her husband.

Soon, she found herself sitting on a bench in their large bathroom, with him throwing her a violet robe.

"Go take a shower," said Murasakibara as he left the bathroom.

Meiko gaped at her leaving husband and was bewildered at how cold he was to her. Meiko shook her head and decided to fix the problem later after she took a nice, hot shower.

* * *

Meiko dropped her toothbrush back into her cup used for teeth brushing. After securing her fluffy white robe around her body she walked out of their large bathroom, closing the door behind her. Her eyes found her husband already lying on their king sized bed. He was wearing a large black t-shirt along with a pair of sweatpants. In his large hands was a video game device.

Meiko gazed at her husband and took a deep breath. Her fingers brushed through her waist-length hair and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Atsu, let's talk," Meiko began.

"Talk about what?" He questioned while continuing to play his video game.

"Well, we can start by you putting down your video game, Atsu."

Murasakibara compiled a minute later and leaned his head against the backboard.

"What is it?" He lazily asked as he yawned.

Meiko bit her lip and shifted her upper body forward. Her long but fit arms wrapped around Murasakibara's waist and she leaned her head against his chest. She felt his body tense but then relax. For a long moment, Meiko allowed herself to close her eyes before Murasakibara. Half of the tension that she had to go through for the day was released as she dived into the warmth of her husband. It has been a long time since she was able to hug her husband like this since she was always busy at the company. To be able to next to be the man she loved very much was a very reassuring thing. She has slept, feeling as if she was alone for a long time and now that she was back, she was going to treasure every moment she had with him.

Meiko tightened her hug and she said, "Can you forgive me?"

"...For what?" He asked.

"For...firing you, what else?"

Murasakibara let out a loud sigh and that caused Meiko to release Murasakibara from her hug. She looked at him and found him looking at her intently. Meiko instantly felt hot and didn't even know why. Her throat was dry and she didn't know what to say anyway.

Murasakibara raised a hand and gently caressed his wife's cheek.

"I've always thought that Mei-chin was smart, but it turns out that she was pretty stupid at some things," he lazily claimed.

"Hey!"

"Mei-chin, you could've gotten into big trouble if it wasn't for Aka-chin," he said.

Meiko's dark gray eyes widened and knew at once what her spouse was speaking of.

"I know...but I was worried, you know? When Tatsu took the phone away from you and told me to come, I knew that I had to go. Tatsu has always been there to help you so I was usually never needed. The fact that I was told to go, I had to save you. Now that I think about it, who knows what that woman would've done to you and Tatsu if I wasn't there? She's a powerful woman and a cougar," I said.

"Cougar? Why are you calling her an animal?" Murasakibara cluelessly questioned.

"N-Nothing..."

"Okay...but you shouldn't have done that. While Muro-chin was driving us back, he told me that the woman probably wanted to force us to have sex with her so she purposely dragged both of us into the problem. Now that you kind of involved yourself into our problem, she might try to get rid of you. I don't want that, Mei-chin."

Meiko gaped at her husband as if he grew ears.

"T-Tatsu actually told you all that?" Meiko questioned, just to make sure.

Murasakibara bobbed his head up and down.

"Just the sex part though. I thought of the rest myself."

Now Meiko was even more surprised. She knew that her husband wasn't entirely stupid but was just lazy and made himself look like he was stupid. If he actually tried, maybe his grades back in middle and high school would not be that bad. However, the fact that he thought that deeply about her wellbeing astonished her.

Meiko chuckled and hugged the man again.

"Thank you...for being concerned about me, Atsu. I'm also sorry for worrying you. Forgive me?"

"I can never hate Mei-chin," he said as he finally returned her embrace.

His muscular arms wrapped around Meiko's smaller frame as one of his hands drew circles on her clothed back.

Later on that night, the couple's cool night escalated into a _very, very_ hot night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yep, I hinted what they did at the end. Couldn't write it because it's just not my writing style. I guess you can call this a spin-off of after I end The Flowers and Stars, between Meiko and Murasakibara. Despite the fact that I barely even started (waiting for applications) the other story, I already have plans.

I will edit this later on because I spend a lot of time on this. Gotta study! Hope you guys enjoy and please rate and review!


End file.
